


Clique sur Je t'aime

by WavesOfDawn



Category: Youtubeurs - Olivier Simard
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Consent is Sexy, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Awakening, Hugs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching, Sexual Experimentation, first gay relationship, helping hand
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOfDawn/pseuds/WavesOfDawn
Summary: Henri et Tam regardent la télé ensemble. Quand plus rien ne les intéresse, ils profitent de l'absence des parents d'Henri pour regarder du "contenu adulte", mais Henri se trompe de chaîne, et ce n'est pas sur du porno hétéro qu'ils tombent... À la lumière des ébats homosexuels dont ils n'arrivent pas à décrocher leur regard, ils vont peu à peu se rapprocher...
Relationships: Henri Bastien / Tam
Kudos: 3





	Clique sur Je t'aime

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages sont plus âgés que dans l'œuvre originale. Dans le contexte de la fic, ils ont autour de 18 ans.

Ce soir-là, Henri était encore déprimé de n’avoir pas beaucoup de vues sur sa vidéo. Tam était venu le consoler, ils s’étaient mis devant la télé. Ils passèrent la soirée devant un film d’action pas très profond, mais divertissant. À la fin, Henri zappa pour trouver autre chose à regarder.  
— Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ? demanda-t-il à Tam.  
— Non pas vraiment. Mets ce que tu veux.  
Henri était blasé, il n’y avait vraiment plus rien à cette heure-ci… Il parcourut encore quelques chaînes, avant que les paroles de Tam de cet après-midi lui reviennent en mémoire. « Est-ce que tu as des chaînes qui s’adressent à un auditoire mature, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » Il eut un sourire en coin.  
— Attends, j’ai une idée, annonça-t-il fièrement.  
Tam tourna la tête vers lui, et vit le sourire malicieux qui ornait son visage. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre.  
— Oooh bonne idée ! Mais et ta mère ?  
— Elle est chez Sylvain ce soir.  
— Parfait !  
— Alors, si je me souviens bien, le numéro de la chaîne c’est…  
Il composa les chiffres sur la télécommande. C’était bien une chaîne « à auditoire mature » qu’ils avaient devant eux. Mais Henri s’était trompé de numéro. Sur celle-ci, il n’y avait pas de femmes. Ils étaient étrangement fascinés.  
Soudain, ils se reprirent. Ils se lancèrent un regard gêné… avant de comprendre que l’autre n’y avait pas été tout à fait indifférent non plus. Silence. Ça tourbillonnait dans leurs têtes. « Est-ce que je… et il… non beuargh pas possible. » Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. « Pourquoi j’ai pensé ça ?? C’est mon ami, et je l’aime beaucoup, mais pas comme ça. »  
— Euh… ça te va la chaîne ?  
Ils avaient oublié que la télé était allumée. Des hommes étaient en train de crier en se faisant sauvagement l’amour. Tam regarda l’écran quelques secondes.  
— Euuuuh… oui…  
Ils étaient fascinés par le mouvement de ces corps qui leur avait toujours paru interdit et dégoûtant. Et pourtant, ce soir-là, c’était ce dont ils avaient besoin, c’était la seule chose qu’ils pouvaient regarder. Étrangement, ce fut Tam qui glissa la main dans son boxer le premier. Enfin, ce n’était pas si étrange. Après tout, Tam était si hardi, si entreprenant. Henri se reprit et chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Il glissa sa main à son tour.  
Ils continuèrent de se toucher encore quelques minutes, feignant par honte d’ignorer l’autre qui se faisait du bien juste à côté. Et puis Henri en eut assez. Il décida que de toute façon, c’était allé trop loin pour qu’il soit encore gêné. Il ôta son boxer.  
— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Tam, une pointe d’inquiétude dans la voix.  
— Bah je me mets à l’aise. C’était pas agréable, j’étais à l’étroit.  
— Ah ouais t’as raison.  
Le regard de Tam se posa sur le corps dénudé de Henri. Il avait remonté son t-shirt aussi, et donc tout dévoilé de lui jusqu’aux côtes. Il était beau…  
Enfin euh beau comme euh une statue grecque du musée, hein ! Bon, pas aussi musclé, mais voilà, il était esthétique.  
— Mais euh, ça te dérange pas qu’on puisse, genre, se voir pendant qu’on se branle ? demanda Tam, qui n’avait toujours pas sauté le pas.  
— Bah on vient de se branler l’un à côté de l’autre pendant 5 minutes. Et puis j’m'en fous de ta bite, on doit avoir la même à peu près.  
Tam fut piqué dans son ego. Il jeta un regard plus attentif au sexe de Henri. À première vue, le sien devait être plus grand.  
— Ah non, on a pas la même, ça se voit que t’as pas vu la mienne !  
— Ah ouais ? Frimeur va.  
— Tu insinues que je mens ?  
— Bah j’ai de gros doutes oui.  
Tam baissa l’avant de son caleçon d’un coup, dévoilant sa verge en érection, qui rebondit contre son torse.  
— Ouah fit Henri. Okay t’as raison, mais je pense quand même qu’elles sont presque pareil.  
— Pfff t’es têtu.  
Tam se rassit.  
— En attendant tais-toi et branle-toi.  
Henri fut outré et blêmit quelques secondes mais ne trouva rien à répliquer. Et puis les modèles avaient adopté une nouvelle position des plus… intéressantes. Les va-et-vient reprirent quelque temps. Mais Henri sentait une impatience monter en lui, et la vidéo le frustrait… autant qu’elle l’attirait.  
Puis les acteurs prirent encore une nouvelle position et cette fois Henri s’arrêta net. Il était subjugué.  
— Ouah ça a l’air bien, lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir  
Tam se reconcentra sur la réalité.  
— Hein ? Oh, euh, oui, t’as raison.  
Il n’avait pas beaucoup réfléchi non plus. Mais il revenait petit à petit à la réalité, prenant conscience de ce qu’il venait de dire. Il sentit l’angoisse monter en lui et tourna brusquement la tête vers Henri… qui l’observait, l’air circonspect mais subjugué  
— Je… euh, pardon j’ai pas réfléchi, tenta Tam.  
— T’inquiète je comprends.  
Leurs regards se plongèrent l’un dans l’autre. Leurs corps se rapprochaient sans qu’ils en aient conscience.  
— Tu… tu comprends ?  
— Ouais, je crois que je comprends grave.  
— C’est bizarre.  
— Ouais mais cool.  
— Ouais…  
Tam secoua la tête. Que se passait-il ? Peu importait, il suffisait de s’y remettre, de finir vite et de plus trop y penser. Mais il n’y parvenait pas.  
— Pff j’arrive plus, lâcha-t-il.  
— C’est la vidéo ?  
— Hein ? Ah ! Non t’inquiète pas. C’est… Je sais pas…  
Henri se sentit envahi par une douce compassion.  
— J’ai vu qu’on avait pas la même technique pour… euh… se toucher. Tu as essayé comme ça ?  
Il continuait son ouvrage en parlant, tout en montrant l’exemple. Tam observa un moment, sentit que ça pouvait marcher et tenta de reproduire le mouvement.  
— Raaah je comprends pas comment tu mets ta main !  
— Ah oui, tu la pivotes pas assez.  
— Mais je sais pas comment on fait !  
— Attends, je te montre.  
L’instant suivant, sans y penser, Henri avait saisi le sexe de Tam et commencé quelques va-et-vient. Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu’il venait de faire. Il releva la tête lentement vers Tam, qui le regardait les yeux écarquillés. Mais il était incapable de s’arrêter.  
— Je, euh, pardon.  
— Pas… pas grave.  
— Je vais arrêter si tu v…  
— Non !  
C’était sorti tout seul.  
— Euh en fait c’est mieux quand c’est toi qui fais… ça t’embête de… euh… continuer un petit moment ? Et je te touche aussi en même temps si tu veux, compléta-t-il hâtivement.  
Le cerveau d’Henri avait du mal à suivre. On en était où là ? Il était totalement perdu…  
Oh et puis, tant pis, il décida de ne plus se poser la question.  
— Hmm… D’accord, on peut essayer.  
Henri sentit la main de Tam avancer lentement, timidement vers lui. Elle lui caressa la hanche, puis glissa doucement jusqu’à son sexe, le faisant frissonner quand elle traversa délicatement sa toison. Puis la main le saisit, et Henri tout entier ne fut qu’un seul frisson de plaisir. Ça irradiait dans tout son corps au rythme du va-et-vient.  
— Tu… tu as raison, dit-il en haletant presque, c’est mieux quand c’est pas moi.  
Ils ne s’étaient pas quittés des yeux. Il y avait quelque chose d’intense qui se passait entre ses deux visages qui se rapprochaient jusqu’à ce que leurs nez se frôlent.  
Mais tout à coup, une douleur se fit sentir dans le poignet d’Henri. Il lâcha un instant.  
— Pardon je. J’ai mal. Je vais prendre une autre position.  
Il s’appuya sur son coude pour soulager son poignet. De là où il était, il avait bien meilleure vue sur le sexe de Tam. Il sentait son odeur mêlée au shampooing à la vanille de Tam. Ça avait quelque chose d’attirant. Il continua ses mouvements. Sa tête se rapprochait.  
— Eh, fit Tam. Je, euh… je peux te poser une question ?  
— Euh oui bien sûr.  
— Tu… tu as vraiment envie de faire ce que tu vas faire ? Ça a l’air super bien mais je suis pas sûr que tu veuilles.  
— Hein ? Faire quoi ?  
— Je… non laisse tomber.  
Henri rassembla ses esprits et observa la situation. Il y avait Tam devant lui et… oooooh. Il n’hésita pas très longtemps. Il n’avait qu’à se laisser aller. Sa tête s’approcha encore.  
— Henri ?  
Son nez frôlait le sexe de Tam. Puis ses lèvres. Il déposa un baiser. Tam sursauta.  
— Henri tu es sûr ?  
Il remonta le long de la hampe, passa délicatement le bout de son nez sur son gland, et humecta ses lèvres.  
— Oui, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.  
Et il fit délicatement glisser ses lèvres autour du sexe de Tam pendant que celui-ci tremblait de surprise et de plaisir. Henri n’aurait jamais pensé que c’était comme ça. Que ça avait ce goût-là, cette forme-là. Que c’était plutôt doux et agréable, pas dégoûtant comme on lui avait fait croire. Et surtout, ce qui le surprenait le plus, c’était le prodigieux plaisir qu’il ressentait à entendre Tam gémir, à le sentir se tortiller. Ce dernier, ne se contrôlant que très peu, plaça sa main dans les cheveux d’Henri et caressa son crâne doucement.  
— Aaah c’est… Henri… c’est trop bon.  
Tam ne put le voir ni le sentir, mais Henri sourit. Il se sentait tout léger. Il sentait le sexe de Tam glisser contre ses joues, son palais, sa langue… sa langue ! Henri eut une idée. Il se retira doucement, non sans jouer délicatement avec le gland de Tam, puis il se leva, se débarrassa du pantalon qui gisait encore à ses chevilles, écarta les genoux de Tam, saisit son sexe dans la main droite, et l’enfonça de nouveau dans sa bouche. Mais cette fois, il était dans une position qui le mettait plus à l’aise, il avait plus d’amplitude pour bouger sa tête et il pouvait le branler doucement à la base de sa hampe. Mais surtout, il commença à bouger sa langue et à la faire parcourir plusieurs fois différentes zones du gland de Tam. Parfois, il faisait des mouvements désordonnés, rapides, en même temps qu’avec sa main, il serrait légèrement plus et augmentait le rythme des petits va-et-vient. D’autres fois, il était plus doux, plus lent, il posait le plat de sa langue contre son gland, remontait doucement en goûtant goulûment au sexe de son ami et au plaisir de le sentir trembler de plaisir. Finalement, après avoir alterné plusieurs fois entre ces deux méthodes, et essayé plusieurs méthodes intermédiaires, il sentit la main de Tam revenir sur sa tête. Mais cette fois, elle était posée tout contre son crane, immobile. Il s’arrêta, releva la tête vers lui. La main de Tam glissa sur le côté de sa tête, caressa sa joue et retomba sur le côté.  
— C’était super, merci, dit Tam, rayonnant.  
— Tu veux pas que je continue ?  
— Non, c’est bon, c’était déjà trop bien !  
— On fait quoi du coup ?  
— Lève-toi, proposa Tam en souriant.  
Henri obéit silencieusement, un peu désorienté, mais loin d’être réticent à l’idée de se laisser guider… de se laisser faire. Tam se plaça face à lui, le visage toujours rayonnant. Il plaça sensuellement les mains sur les hanches d’Henri. Leurs têtes se relâchèrent, elles se penchèrent l’une contre l’autre jusqu’à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Tam fit glisser ses mains dans le dos d’Henri et le serra contre lui. Henri sentit les crispations dans son corps se détendre.  
— Je peux enlever ton t-shirt, demanda Tam ?  
Henri recula, sourit et leva les bras. Tam glissa ses mains contre les côtes d’Henri, saisit le t-shirt et en débarrassa son ami. À peine le vêtement avait-il touché le sol, et sans que Tam ait eu le temps de s’émerveiller du torse d’Henri, ce dernier s’était rapproché de lui, avait passé ses mains sous son t-shirt et commençait à l’ôter.  
— Tu m’as même pas laissé le temps de t’admirer ! râla Tam pour rire.  
Le t-shirt s’étala au sol. Henri entoura de ses bras le torse de son ami.  
— C’est parce que je voulais te sentir tout contre moi.  
Tam fondit. Il posa sa tête sur l’épaule d’Henri, et l’entoura à son tour. Ils restèrent collés comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, à écouter la respiration de l’autre, le cœur de l’autre, à sentir leurs peaux qui se touchaient.  
— On peut s’asseoir par contre ? demanda Tam.  
Henri sourit, puis acquiesça. Il se rassit, et Tam fit de même, mais bascula vite pour se placer latéralement, en position fœtale, la tête contre la cuisse d’Henri. Il posa une main sur son genou.  
— C’est bien quand tu es là.  
Henri ne s’attendait pas à ça. Il n’avait jamais formulé ça. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait changé en eux ce soir-là, mais il avait l’impression que toute cette coque d’apparence qui les entourait chacun, et les empêchait de se rapprocher, avait volé en éclat. À présent, ils pouvaient être aussi proches qu’ils le souhaitaient… et ils le désiraient intensément. Il n’avait jamais vraiment pensé, à cause de la distance émotionnelle, que Tam lui faisait du bien par sa seule présence, mais c’était le cas. Les rires légers, les blagues en l’air, tout ça l’apaisait. Comment avait-il seulement pu ne pas formuler ces mots lui-même ? « C’est bien quand tu es là. » C’était si simple, cela avait la beauté de la vérité nue. En guise de réponse, il lui caressa doucement le visage. En guise de réponse… Non, ça n’était pas une réponse suffisante. Il fallait verbaliser.  
— J’aime beaucoup être avec toi aussi.  
Tam contracta ses muscles et afficha un large sourire. Cela semblait indiquer qu’il était heureux. C’était mignon, pensa Henri. Il lui en reparlerait plus tard. Pour l’instant, il fallait lui caresser les cheveux, c’était bien trop doux pour briser ce moment. Bientôt, Tam n’en put plus de ne pas s’occuper d’Henri en retour de ses caresses, et de sa main libre, parcourut lentement ses cuisses, son ventre, ses côtes, son torse. Il glissait, léger, avec le dos de ses doigts.  
— Eeeh, arrête, dit Henri en riant.  
Tam s’arrêta net. Henri lui lança un regard surpris.  
— Bah, pourquoi tu as arrêté ?  
— Ben tu me l’as demandé.  
— Mais… oh Tam… C’est juste que j’ai pas l’habitude qu’on fasse autant attention à ce que je dis et ce que je ressens… Je voulais pas vraiment que tu arrêtes, c’était un réflexe. C’était doux ce que tu faisais.  
— Je peux continuer si tu veux ! Ou alors…  
Les caresses avaient excité Henri. Cette fois-ci, avec le regard malicieux de Tam et la position dans laquelle ils étaient, il mit beaucoup moins de temps à comprendre où il voulait en venir.  
— Tu… tu ferais ça ?  
— T’en as envie non ?  
— Carrément… souffla-t-il un peu honteux.  
— Eh bah moi aussi.  
La bouche de Tam était douce et chaude. Elle formait comme un cocon protecteur qui instillait ses délices dans le corps d’Henri. Ses lèvres pressaient délicatement contre sa hampe, parfois glissaient sur son gland. Quelquefois, il ressortait lentement la verge de sa bouche, pour l’y glisser de nouveau d’un coup. Henri en frissonnait tellement qu’il se décollait presque du canapé. Cela faisait sourire Tam à chaque fois. En fait, il commençait à avoir mal aux zygomatiques à force d’effectuer sa besogne en souriant autant. Mais il s’en fichait, cela lui faisait sautiller de cœur de voir et de sentir les réactions d’Henri. Après quelques minutes, il releva les yeux vers lui, les yeux clos, la tête renversée en arrière, le visage figé dans une expression de plaisir. Il était trop beau, il fallait l’embrasser. Tam se releva et positionna ses genoux de part et d’autre des cuisses d’Henri, qui ouvrit bientôt les yeux – battant des cils, il semblait émerger d’un délicieux rêve.  
— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
— Rien, le rassura Tam. Tu étais beau, je voulais te voir de plus près. C’était bien ?  
— Quelle question ! Tu as bien vu que je prenais mon pied.  
— Non, tes mains sont restées sagement loin de tes petits petons. En revanche, tu convulsais presque de plaisir.  
— T’as pas fini de m’embêter, dis ? Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire !  
— Oui, mais tu es trop mignon quand tu fais mine d’être contrarié.  
— J’vais t’en donner du mignon moi, feint-il de ronchonner.  
Ils rirent. Pendant le petit silence qui suivit, ils scrutèrent leurs visages respectifs. L’instant semblait les sublimer.  
— … Dis, demanda Tam. Je peux t’embrasser ?  
Henri rayonna. Il attrapa Tam par l’arrière de ses épaules et le pencha vers lui. Avant que leurs lèvres se touchent, il murmura : « oui. »


End file.
